


The Agent & the Analyst, Part 10: The Escape

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: bodyguard [10]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a surly government analyst and Jared is the bodyguard that always smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent & the Analyst, Part 10: The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Part 10 of the [bodyguard!verse](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/tag/bodyguard%21verse).

“Is this really necessary?” Jensen asks, and Jared can’t blame him.

With a pointed look behind them, Jensen eyes Clarke about twenty paces behind them, slipping in and out of crowds at this farmer’s market like the perfect chess piece. Jared always appreciated Clarke’s ability to be stealthy; Jared’s attempts to do so have always failed miserably and left him open to not only ridicule for standing literally a head above the crowd, but actual physical harm. 

“This seems really unnecessary,” Jensen says as he faces forward and stuffs his hands into his pockets like a petulant child. Jared smiles at him for it, because Jensen in crabby mode has become some sort of charming kryptonite; it just endears him to Jared. “I’m serious. It’s ridiculous. You saved me already. What do we need another handler for?”

Carefully, Jared offers, “He’s not a handler. And just because you were saved, doesn’t mean you’re completely out of harm’s way.”

“Well, now I feel better.”

“You’re welcome,” Jared says with a smirk. “Besides, he’s needed for you just as much as for me.”

Jensen makes a face and keeps moving between people on the sidewalk. “What? You’re like a foot taller than him.”

Jared slides a bit closer to Jensen and walks at the same slow, steady pace. He drops his voice, as if Clarke can hear him from his position a bit behind them, anyway. “I appreciate your exaggerated view, but I’m not really authorized at this time to supply proper security and protection for you.”

Jensen comes to an abrupt stop before slowly turning to face Jared, looking none-too-pleased. “Do you know how much I hate procedural talk?”

With a small sigh, Jared fights rolling his eyes. It’s just second natural to slip into formal speech, especially when discussing his job. In the last few days, Jensen has become more uptight about the entire situation and yet stunningly honest about it all, so that’s kind of a bright spot. “Yeah, I know and-”

“And am I supposed to feel better than I have not just one massive hulkster, but now two watching my every move?” Jensen asks, getting angrier the longer he goes on. “I mean, seriously, you finally let me out and now I have to deal with two freaking bodyguards? This is bull shit, Jared, and you know it, don’t even try to act like it’s all just general procedures, because it’s bull shit.”

Jared tries a small smile as he watches Jensen heave a large breath of air to relieve his long-winded rant. Jared’s slightly amused yet feeling heavyhearted over the whole matter. In the last few days, Jensen has smoothly transitioned from stunned kidnap victim to hardened and dismissive. Jared hates that this is how things have to go. 

“I’ve been waiting for this to happen,” Jared says, with some comfort. “Do you feel better?”

“Do I feel – what?” Jensen snaps and glances around them before aiming a pretty fierce finger in Jared’s face. Knowing better, Jared reacts slowly, slipping back just a few inches as Jensen stutters out a complaint. “I am tired of this – if you were in my shoes – man, the things you’d freak on – you don’t even know.”

Jared wraps his hand around Jensen’s finger and brings it down to the side. He puts on his soft voice, one typically used for hostage negotiations; it’s probably more fitting than Jensen would like to acknowledge. “I am constantly in your shoes. I’m _in front_ of your shoes, willing to take a bullet for any charge, most of all you. So I get it, you’re incredibly scared. I am, too, because there is no way, in my power, that I would let anything happen to you, but what if I can’t guarantee that?”

“Exactly!” Jensen shouts then shrinks back into embarrassment when nearby shoppers glance at them. 

“I know,” Jared says emphatically. He reaches for Jensen, to comfort them both, but he’s certain it is not appropriate with Clarke is tailing them. There’s only so much his partner could understand, and _following through on orders_ was the safest thing Jared could think up to convince Clarke that Jared should stick around a little more. 

Jared just hopes that his own honesty will comfort Jensen, even an ounce. “Trust me, I know that I can’t actually issue a guarantee, or a notarized contract that states _I will not let anything happen to you_. I’m trying here.” 

“Like that makes me feel any better,” Jensen grumbles as he steps closer to Jared. “What if this thing isn’t over and the next time someone aims for me, they hit you instead?”

Taking a deep breath does nothing to slow Jared’s heart, which is quickly kicking up at what they’re both saying. “I think about that all the time.”

“So why are you here then?” Jensen asks, slightly bitter. “Why not just let Clarke handle me? You’re only putting yourself in harm’s way when you don’t even have to be here.”

Jared’s taken aback by the thought and he’s suddenly unsteady on his feet. People are still moving around them, chattering to one another and talking through their transactions, yet the space between them feels oddly silent. Silent enough that Jared hears a crack from above and registers that it’s a bullet at the same time he hears the noise of a body dropping to the cement with a thump and the crowd shrieking behind them.

He pulls Jensen against him and glances to the spot where Clarke had once stood and now the crowd is opening up in a wide circle. There isn’t time to lament his partner, not even a second to be concerned on whether Clarke is injured or dead; he instantly pushes Jensen forward to get them both running. 

A few more shots ring out and Jared pushes again, ignoring a patron shouting at them when Jensen roughly bumps into them. Jensen slows to apologize, but Jared shoves Jensen harder. “No apologizing, just run.”

They race off and turn a right corner at the end of the farmer’s market, make a left turn at the next street, and keep going until Jared deems them far enough away from the melee. He leads Jensen into an alley way and they lean against a recessed back doorway of a brick two-story. 

Jared huffs, mentally cursing Jensen for easily standing there like he’d only jogged half a block, and takes his personal firearm out from his side holster. He checks the clip, clicks the clip back into place, and releases the safety. 

Predictably, Jensen’s eyes widen when Jared tries to hand the gun over. “What? No, what’re you doing?”

“I’m giving you your own means of protection.”

“You – no, we’re fine now.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“You really think someone’s chasing us?”

Jared shakes his head, still catching his breath. “You never know. Better safe than sorry.”

Jensen laughs. “I’d rather a lot of things than being armed.”

“Jensen,” Jared says sternly, trying to place the gun in Jensen’s hands.

“No, no way, man,” Jensen argues with his hands up. “Violence is not the answer. Unless the question is ‘What is not the answer?’”

He knows Jensen is nervous. Jared certainly is and he’s a trained professional; he can only imagine the level of Jensen’s nerves at the moment. “Your hostility is very unattractive at the moment, just so you know 

“Right,” Jensen says, angry yet accepting the gun, so Jared’s pretty happy overall. “People are trying to kill me – _again_ – and that’s what I’m concerned about. How appealing my attitude is.”

“My point,” Jared says, pulling a second gun from his back holster, “Is that you being difficult does me no favors when I-” 

Jensen fires his weapon, which is approximately two inches from Jared’s ear and nearly pierces his eardrum, a shock of pain shooting across the side of his face. 

Jared wrenches Jensen’s arm down and tries to ignore the pain now burrowing deep in his head. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Tersely, Jensen motions beyond Jared. “Guy points a gun at us and I’m gonna shoot. Isn’t that what you gave me the gun for?”

With a quick look over his shoulder, Jared sees a guy spread eagle on the ground, dressed all in black, an equally dark ball cap now tipped to the side, and a submachine gun just out of reach. He immediately worries that submachine guns signal something more than a simple death threat. “Who the hell did you piss off?”

Then he realizes that Jensen’s bullet perfectly pierced the man’s chest near the third or fourth rib, killing instantly with a shot to the heart. He turns back to Jensen with wide eyes. “And where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?”

Jensen awkwardly shrugs. “I said I didn’t like guns, not that I never used one before.”

Jared nods. “Alright. Good to know.” He steps from the doorway, hand around Jensen’s bicep, and jogs away from the dead body. “In the meantime, we gotta get moving. I’m not up for another busted ear, or worse.”

 

*

 

A call to his boss tells him that Clarke was hit bad, but is still breathing. They already have a few leads based on eye witness account at the market and bullet casings left behind, but Jared isn’t consoled. Neither is Jensen when he comes out of the bathroom of the motel room Jared had rented for them once they got far enough from the scene. Jensen watches Jared on his cell and wrings a hand towel longer than Jared figures is needed to dry one’s hands. 

“We’ve got it from here on out, no more Superman for you,” Director Williams says, his easy voice lending itself to some humor. “If you just give us your location, we’ll send a unit out to get you.”

“And then what?” Jared asks. He does his best to keep her nerves out of his questions. “How long until you get a real answer on who was there?”

“You leave those worries to the professionals, kid.”

Jared closes his eyes, tampering down the building annoyance. “Since when am I not one, too?”

“Since you’ve been sanctioned from active duty.” Williams suddenly sounds skeptical: “What were you doing there anyway?”

There’s no easy way to answer that, and he’s certain the second he and Jensen show up to the field office, they will be separated. The Service will consider Jensen a higher priority and ship him off to a safe house that Jared wouldn’t have a clue on. From there, it’ll be as if Jensen hadn’t existed – best case scenario could involve Jensen coming out of hiding for the trial and God only knows if there’s even a chance of tracking down whoever’s behind this shit storm in a reasonable amount of time.

He’s nowhere near ready to let Jensen go, but he knows in his heart it’s the best chance they’ve got to keep him safe. 

Back to the point, Jared sighs and drops his head just so he doesn’t have to look Jensen in the face when he tells his boss, “Alright, yeah. I can bring him in.”

“The sooner we get someone to him, the sooner we can protect him.”

“Got it.” Jared ends the call and drops his cell on the bed. He’s hesitant to look to Jensen, which is a new feeling. 

“I take it this isn’t a permanent solution?” Jensen asks. 

Jared glances in Jensen’s direction, still avoiding his eyes. “I don’t think anything is permanent at the moment.”

“How’s your partner?”

Nodding, Jared fusses with the seam of his jeans. “He was hit bad, but he’ll live.”

“That’s good.” Jensen slowly moves forward, then stops a few feet away. “That’s really good. And what about the guy that I …” he trails off nervously.

Jared’s now hit with guilt for arming Jensen, for giving Jensen the opportunity to shoot at anyone, let alone kill someone. “He’s gone.”

“I feel like I should be sorrier for that.”

“It’s probably the shock.” Jared finally meets Jensen’s eyes, unsurprised to find them kind of unfocused. Jensen lacks his usual spark, even the nasty attitude he’d had earlier in the day has melted away to something dull. “You’ll probably feel a bit numb for a while. I always do after something like this.”

“That’s what I thought,” Jensen mumbles and before Jared can say more, Jensen surges forward to grab Jared’s face and angle him up to a rough kiss. 

Jared is shocked and thinks to fight it, bringing his hands up to Jensen’s wrists. This isn’t the time or place; it never really is for them. Yet, once Jensen’s tongue breaks between Jared’s lips and slides deep within, Jared lets out a soft moan. He squeezes Jensen’s wrists, then drags his hands up Jensen’s arms, over his shoulders, and down his back to finally tug him closer.

Jensen straddles Jared’s lap and at first they just kiss, hands grabbing tight and rough, mouths going harsh as well. Jared makes needy noises he’d normally be embarrassed for, wanting to tell Jensen to get absolutely naked in very little time, but he can’t part ways with Jensen’s talented tongue. Especially not when it curls around Jared’s and presses along the tender underside, quick and slick, over and again. 

Jared grabs Jensen’s shirt and pants, exceptionally lacking in finesse. Jensen easily complies and moves back to his feet as he drags his shirt up and off. His pants, socks, and underwear quickly follow. Jared makes quick work to undress and Jensen helps yank Jared’s pants down to his ankles before climbing back into his lap and forcing Jared down to the bed. 

The kissing is still manic, far too sloppy and uncoordinated, yet exactly what they need to burn all this tension and energy. Jensen pushes down on Jared’s biceps and begins a slow rock of his hips into Jared’s. And Jared, he just happily takes it, accepts what Jensen is taking – or giving, depending on one’s point of view. 

It’s exhilarating for Jensen to take charge like this, to seem untethered and unpredictable, and yet it’s the same smooth, warm body that Jared’s always loved moving against him. Jared’s dick slides across the plane of Jensen’s hip just as Jensen’s does the same, and Jared lets Jensen kiss him hard, tongue thick and deep in Jared’s mouth before pulling back and biting Jared’s lower lip. 

Jared hisses and Jensen slows for a second, murmurs sorry, and languidly kisses Jared while still rocking against Jared. 

Then Jensen lifts up, still grinding down to Jared, and locks eyes with Jared. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, Christ,” Jared whispers. He reaches for Jensen’s sides as Jensen now holds to Jared’s shoulders tight. They’ve messed around plenty, have taunted one another, but have never gone that far; it’s difficult with the setup they’ve got in Jensen’s house. “I don’t have anything.”

Jensen shifts forward so that Jared’s dick glides along the perfect crack of Jensen’s perfect ass, and _jesusfuckingchrist_ , Jared is going to kill Jensen before anyone else can, just for being such a dirty tease. 

“Better think up something.”

“I seriously don’t know what –”

Jensen grabs Jared’s hand and brings it to his mouth before sucking two fingers between those impeccable lips, and tongues around and between them. Jared groans, feeling heat shoot right up his arm and zing down through his belly. Jensen is still rocking with Jared’s cock against his ass, and now he’s masterfully sucking the life out of Jared through his fingers. It’s terribly unfair, and dirty, and outright illicit, but Jared can’t stop any of it. When he gets his wits about him, he tucks his fingers down against Jensen’s tongue and feels Jensen’s moan before he hears it. Which only makes Jared moan in return, because the vibrations through his skin are even sharper than any other sensation Jensen is dragging out of him.

Jared’s fingers slip out of Jensen’s mouth soaked with spit and now Jared is fully with the program. There is no turning back, only passing go and going straight to hell for delaying Jensen’s return to the Service (and subsequent safety) by fucking him senseless. 

Jared figures there’s no better way to go out, than in style.

He pushes those two fingers against Jensen’s hole and feels how the skin pinches together before Jensen’s relaxing and leaning forward on Jared’s chest to open himself up wider. Then Jared just does it, just pushes his middle finger in to the second knuckle and relishes the way Jensen groans and quickly rocks back on it. Jared twists his finger around and pushes against Jensen’s walls, going lightheaded at not only the idea, but the feel of Jensen’s hole clenching around his finger. He can’t begin to imagine the tightness that will soon be enveloping his dick.

Jensen slides forward and folds himself down to trap his dick against Jared’s stomach. He’s rocking slowly for the friction, and his dick is a hard line against Jared, precome dragging along Jared’s skin as they move. Yet, all Jared can think of is how tight Jensen is when Jared adds a second finger. 

“Oh, god, yeah,” Jensen pants as he sits up and now rides Jared’s fingers. 

Jared thinks if they had more time, he’d work Jensen over this way and Jared could come from the image, the sounds, the feel of Jensen all torn up from just being fingered. And that is really, really okay in Jared’s book. But they don’t have the time, and Jared would truly rather he at least get an inch or two of dick inside Jensen before he even contemplates blowing his load.

Luckily, Jensen seems on board with that, too, tapping his hands against Jared’s chest and insisting Jared get inside him, and now. Jared happily obeys; he licks his palm good and wet, strokes his cock a few times, and then pushes against Jensen’s hole. It’s a rough slide, surely, but they both knew it would be and Jared takes his time to push up while Jensen slowly, carefully, brings himself down. 

When Jensen is fully seated, Jared thinks his nerves will unravel with the slightest move, and as Jensen slowly shifts his legs wider, Jared feels sparks fly beneath his skin, he’s wound so tight. Jared doesn’t dare move in case this ends too soon, and it’s Jensen who starts with a hesitant rocking of his hips as he lifts up bit by bit, and carefully slips back down. 

Jared is certain it’s still killing Jensen to do this sans lube, so all he does is lie there, grip Jensen’s thighs, and let Jensen work over him. Jensen seems to not care one bit and easily sets the tone for a slow, steady fuck as he rides Jared’s cock in an easy rhythm. 

He would love to pull Jensen down and kiss the daylights out of him, or grab his body tight and fuck fast and hard, render Jensen speechless aside from the needy little moans he’s releasing now. He imagines that Jensen needs this more than Jared does, and Jared knows he’ll get there soon enough, especially with Jensen now rising and dropping in shallow movements. 

Jared feels heat rise to the surface of his skin then he can feel goose bumps flaring out over his arms as Jensen drags his fingers over them. Jensen pulls Jared’s hand away from its death grip on Jensen’s hip, and wraps it around his cock. Jared lightly tugs at first, loving the well-known feel of Jensen’s hard cock, how the warmth seeps into Jared’s fingers, how the thickness fills his hand. Jared tugs harder, with more determination, and grunts when Jensen clenches around Jared’s dick, stuttering his hips into a short, jaunty rhythm that is more about how glorious it is to watch Jensen come undone, than it is about helping Jared orgasm. It does the trick, anyway, as Jensen moans, comes, and tightens around Jared, drawing Jared’s own orgasm out. 

Jensen falls forward and breathes roughly against Jared’s neck, sending shocks of cool air across Jared’s sweaty skin. Jared holds Jensen closer, palms tight to Jensen’s back, and attempts to nuzzle Jensen’s collarbone, except Jensen smoothly twists to the side and spreads out on his back.

“This place is a hell hole,” Jensen says.

Jared slips his arm beneath his head and chuckles. “Sweet pillow talk.”

“Well, it is. I didn’t notice that when I had your dick up my ass.”

“Stop it,” Jared says flatly. “You’re ruining the moment.”

“I feel like we’re in one of those cheap renegade movies.”

Jared sighs. “Jensen.”

Jensen sounds exceptionally thoughtful when he adds, “Well, except we’re neither cheap nor renegades.”

Jared indulges Jensen and glances around, spotting water marks on the ceiling and odd stains along the wall just next to the bed. “This place is pretty questionable.”

“I need a shower,” Jensen complains as he tries to sit up. 

Jared leads him back to the bed with a firm arm around his waist. “Just sit, for two minutes.”

“For what?”

“To catch our breath?” Jared offers. He tries to turn more fully towards Jensen, but is reminded his pants never really made it, you know, _off_ , and his ankles are kept together by denim. He curses and kicks his way out of one pant leg and figures that’s victory enough at the moment as Jensen is still trying to get off the bed. “We’ve been on the run for like two hours now. Just sit tight in one place for a few moments.”

“I just did,” Jensen smarts. Jared stares at him, which sobers them both up. “Alright,” he allows then quietly tugs Jared against him with arms wound around Jared’s waist. 

Jared holds him back, burying his face into Jensen’s neck and breathing deep, doing his best to memorize the smell of Jensen because after he brings Jensen into the field office, he’s not sure when he’ll have him again. 

If he will … 

Suddenly, the time they’re spending in this motel room is less about overcoming shock and more about preventing its future impacts. Jared understands exactly how that happens. Clarke used to joke that his last three kids were born nine months after major cases, and Jared began to predict when kid number six was coming based on the stresses they’ve been under. His partner’s face flashes before his eyes and he is reminded, once again, of the severity of the situation. 

“Now I know what you mean,” Jensen mumbles.

Jared’s got a feeling on what he’s talking about, but still, he tucks his face tighter against Jensen’s neck. “About what?”

“The freak-out train.”

Yep, right on the head, exactly what Jared has been waiting for these past few days. For Jensen to crumble into a fitful mess; Jared supposes that Jensen’s unfailing attitude was keeping it at bay. Jared has to admit it was helping him as well, because hearing Jensen admit that he’s now beginning to freak out, that his defenses are finally tumbling down, is going to make Jared freak out as well. This is all entirely new: being so absorbed and attached to a charge. Jared used to be so capable of managing his priorities.

“Let’s pretend I was wrong,” Jared mumbles into Jensen’s neck, “And just stay here for a little while.”

Jensen doesn’t argue, and he certainly doesn’t move. They fall into steady breathing and before Jared knows it, they’re fast asleep and escaping this mess.


End file.
